


Give It To Me

by mooniik



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A few of the others are mentioned - Freeform, Barebacking, Breeding kink but not a lot, Chanhee is the best friend, Confident Kevin, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/Bottom Kevin, Eric is Kevin's good pup, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Kevin calls Eric a slut, Kevin rides Eric, Kissing, Like the dirty talk is BAD but hot, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moaning, Nervous Eric, Puppy is overused, Riding, Sir is also used, Slut Shaming, Sub/Top Eric, Teasing, Virgin Eric, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniik/pseuds/mooniik
Summary: Eric has been dreaming of having Kevin wrapped around him for months now, and one day Kevin shows up and takes him by surprise. A few teasing touches down the line and Kevin is sat comfortably on Eric's lap, and he's also sat on something else.
Relationships: Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Give It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for all the support and kudos I received on my last work. Please never be afraid to leave a comment too, I love them! This is also barely edited as it's too late on a Friday to think straight.
> 
> NOTE: Kevin calls Eric a slut and various other degrading terms (which they both like), but I just wanted to let you know. ALSO, do not have sex without a condom unless you have both been tested and are free of STDs/STIs as well as pregnancy chance for females. This is just an idealised situation of fiction ^3^

Kevin sees the way that Eric looks at him.

The youngest really does try to hide it, and honestly, he’s pretty good at it. But Kevin never misses anything. He can tell when people are arguing just by the feel of the room, so there is no way in hell he’d miss Eric’s lingering gaze. Not a chance.

Eric, however, doesn’t know this, and he’s convinced that he’s doing such a great job of hiding the desire he has for the elder. He tries not to look too long when he sees Kevin changing, or when he notices the elder’s tongue peeking out between his lips. Particularly after a shower, because Kevin has little to no remorse and just walks out with a towel barely clinging to his hips.

This specific instance led Eric to where he is now.

“Chanhee, I seriously don’t know what to do anymore.” Eric drops his head into his hands and groans loudly. He squeezes his temples and pulls at his hair in a feeble attempt to ease some of the tension. Chanhee sighs and looks over at the younger boy, heart filled with regret, as he’s the only other person on the earth who knows about Eric’s Kevin problem, and that means he’s constantly a victim to Eric’s horny complaining.

“Why don’t you just tell him? Kevin is a very chill, understanding guy, and even if he isn’t interested it’s not like he’ll scream and shout at you.”

Eric looks up at Chanhee and narrows his eyes. The pink-haired boy makes a point, but still—that doesn’t mean Eric will suddenly grow the balls to admit it to himself.

“No! I’m not about to go and tell him. Even if I decided to, what the hell would I say? Oh hey Kevin, I’m actually really into you and wondered if you wanted to get off together like good pals. Maybe just a casual jerk off sesh? The odd kiss here and there?”

Chanhee grimaces at the thought of Eric and Kevin having a _causal jerk off sesh_ , and he shushes Eric with a wave of his hand.

“First of all, way too much information. Second, uh, yeah? Seriously, sooner or later you’re going to have to tell him. You’re driving me crazy with your constant ranting. I don’t know how many more Kevin fantasies I can take before I go and tell him _myself_.”

Eric gets up and grabs Chanhee by the collar, shaking the elder violently. Chanhee wobbles around like a bobble-head. “Do not tell him, Hee! Or I will personally rip out your eyeballs and feed them to Changmin’s dolls.”

Chanhee gags and pulls himself away from Eric’s hold. He covers his eyes with his palms and runs out of the room.

Eric sighs to himself and collapses back onto his bed, pulling at his hair once again. He lays there for a little while before a knock at the door catches his attention.

“Come in,” he forgets to ask who it is and so when Kevin walks in, dressed in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants and a white vest, Eric almost chokes on his own saliva. He sits up faster than what he thought humanly possible and runs a quick hand through his blonde hair.

“Hey Eric,” Kevin smirks because apparently his smile is lopsided, and he wanders over to the younger with his hands tucked into his pockets. “I feel like we haven’t spoken a lot lately. Have you been avoiding me?”

Eric’s throat goes dry. He can tell that Kevin is joking by the teasing lilt in his voice, but that doesn’t do much to calm Eric’s nerves because he actually has been avoiding the elder.

But he doesn’t say that, of course. “No!” It sounds like a lie because _it is_ a lie, and Kevin raises a brown in questioning. Eric carries on to try and save himself. “I’ve just been tired a lot lately and so I was a bit out of it. I’ve been sleeping more though and that’s helping!” _God I sound like an absolute idiot right now_ , the boy cringes to himself.

Kevin laughs and then pats Eric’s head, smoothing down any strands that the younger mussed up upon his arrival. He threads his fingers through the blonde fluff and hums at the softness. He feels Eric tense under his fingers.

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling a little brighter now,” Kevin starts. He tugs ever so lightly on Eric’s hair, so gentle that it could easily be passed as an accident, but he hears the way Eric gasps under his breath. “I was sad without my favourite maknae.”

“F-favourite?” Kevin coos at Eric’s surprise, using his grip on the youngers hair to pulls his head back. Eric lets out a noise that sounds alarmingly like a moan and his cheeks flare up.

“Yes, Eric. You’re my _favourite_.” Kevin’s being cruel now, but he can’t help how amusing Eric is. The younger is practically begging for it, but he still doesn’t say anything, too afraid of rejection. Kevin finds it equal parts endearing as he does unbelievable sexy.

Eric swallows loudly, eyes wide and child-like. He looks like he’s stuck between crying from desperation and from annoyance. “Well, you’re my favourite hyung.” He looks embarrassed as soon as the words leave his lips. Kevin slides down onto the bed next to him and smiles, stroking the crown of his head as though he’s a dog.

“And I’m glad to hear it. I don’t know if I could bear the thought of my little puppy having a different favourite hyung.”

Eric whines. He actually _whines_. The boy slaps his hand over his mouth and stares at Kevin in shock, as though he can’t believe the sound he just made. Kevin tries to act shocked, even going as far as to retract his hand as though he’s been burnt. Eric stays in silence for a few seconds before apologies come gushing out of his lips.

“Oh my god, Kevin I’m so sorry I-I didn’t realise that it would-I don’t know why I did that I promise it just happened and I-!”

“Calm down, Eric,” Kevin places his hand over the younger boys, a friendly show of comfort. Eric stops ranting at least. “Take a deep breath. You don’t want to be a bad puppy for hyung, do you?”

After months of dancing around each other, Kevin finally does it. He holds out a hand and now it’s Eric’s choice whether he takes it or not.

After the longest ten seconds of Kevin’s life, Eric responds. “N-No, hyung!”

Kevin considers that a victory and he turns himself so that he’s facing Eric, one leg off the bed while the other is tucked under his own thigh. He cradles Eric’s face in his hand and smiles.

“Good. Now, do you know what good puppies do, Eric?” The boy shakes his head hesitantly, still struggling with wrapping his mind around what’s happening. “Good puppies obey their owners. And do you know what that means for you, little pup?”

Eric shakes his head yet again, lips parted innocently. Kevin just wants to jam his tongue in between them or, even better, his fingers.

“That means you listen to _me_.”

Eric breaks instantly, lust pooling in his eyes. He lets out a pathetic moan and squeezes his legs together, the arousal that shoots up his cock overwhelming. He curls in on himself and begins breathing heavily, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Kevin places his hand on the boy’s back, shocked by how hot he feels.

Kevin suddenly starts panicking. “Are you alright, Eric? If you want me to stop just say so. I hope I didn’t misread the situation.”

Eric begins waving his arms around hectically, surprising Kevin further. “No! Nonono it’s okay-great, actually, it’s just that I’m a bit, I don’t know, uh... overwhelmed?”

Kevin’s smirk returns at that, eyes turning evil. Eric’s blood tingles in his veins.

“Oh I am glad. It would be such a shame to let my pretty pup go to waste, but I want you to be comfortable with me,” Kevin shuffles further back onto the bed and pats his lap. “Why don’t you come and have a seat?”

Eric wipes his clammy hands on his jeans and wiggles over to Kevin, spreading his legs to either side of the elder boy. He lowers himself down and whimpers when he feels his cock brush against Kevin’s thigh.

Kevin looks down at his jeans with an amused chuckle. “My baby is so hard already? I knew you were needy, Eric, but I didn’t think you were a slut.”

Eric physically shakes, a moan falling from his lips as his head falls against Kevin’s shoulder. He bites into the elder’s vest to muffle any other sounds that dare escape his mouth.

“Oh? You like that? You like me calling you my slutty little puppy?” Kevin grips roughly at Eric’s hips, fingers digging in so hard that Eric is sure he’ll be able to feel them for days after. It has his dick twitching and, of course, Kevin notices, and his smirk grows even wider.

“Now this is how tonight is going to go, okay pup? You’re going to get up and find Chanhee, tell him to stay with someone else tonight. Then when you come back I’m going to be spread out for you, and you’re going to fuck me. And if you’re a good boy I might give you a treat.”

Eric has never moved so fast in his entire life.

He finds Chanhee in the kitchen with a few of the other boys. He blurts out a heap of words, something along the line of _don’t room find other_. Chanhee seems to get the gist anyway and he waves Eric off with a grimace.

On his way back to his and Chanhee’s shared room, he sees Sangyeon and Hyunjae. The pair get one glance at the younger boy before they start firing questions left and right about his health and how he can’t be sleeping enough. Eric runs past them, head just filled with Kevin, but when he’s finally back outside the room he can’t bring himself to open the door in fear of what’s on the other side.

After a minute or so of psyching himself up, Eric pushes open the door and locks it behind himself. He only gets a single step into the room before his mind goes blank.

Kevin is kneeling on the bed with his ass up and facing the door, three fingers deep inside himself. His head is hung low, hair falling down into his eyes, and he’s panting softly. “You’re back,” it’s breathy and weak but the teasing edge still remains. Eric wonders how Kevin can still be so calm in this situation. “Don’t just stand there, pup. C’mere.”

Eric moves as though he’s under a spell. And maybe he is. Maybe Kevin drugged him with some weird lovey dovey horny potion and Eric doesn’t even know it. But, quite frankly, he doesn’t care.

The younger scrambles onto the bed, towards Kevin, until he’s close enough to touch. But just as Eric reaches out a hand, Kevin scalds him and he reels backwards.

“No touching,” he hisses, and Eric suddenly feels smaller than ever. “Go sit at the head of the bed, yeah? Take your jeans off for me baby.” Eric obeys because he’s a good pup, and that’s what good puppies do.

He pulls off his jeans and his hoodie but leaves his boxers as he leans against the headboard, spreading his legs a little. Kevin eyes him up and he chuckles softly before removing his fingers with an airy whine.

“You’re so impatient, hm? Behaving so well for me.” And the elder starts crawling over to Eric, finding purchase on the younger’s lap. He leans down and begins sucking at Eric’s chest, causing the blonde to gasp and moan.

“Kevin-fuck, fuck, Kevin, _fuck_ -!” Eric’s whimpers increase in volume as the elder digs his teeth into his shoulder, and then he begins lapping at the mark, tongue warm and electric against the boy’s skin. It feels like liquid fire, almost uncomfortably hot, but Eric finds himself craving more.

“Watch your language, kid. I’m the one in control here. I can stop any time I think you’ve had enough.” Kevin sucks at one of Eric’s nipples, biting softly at the skin. It has the younger squealing.

When Kevin stops, Eric starts pawing at his vest, desperately needy. Kevin merely slaps his hand and tells him to behave before pulling his vest over his head, revealing his lithe body. Eric gawks upon seeing his figure so close, his skin pale and blemish-free. The elder’s waist is just so _thin_ and it has Eric feeling delirious in the best way possible.

“Like what you see?” It’s not meant to be answered because Kevin knows that Eric does. He can feel the younger boy’s eyes burning holes into him, and he loves it. “My pretty pup. I’m going to touch you now, okay?”

Eric nods subconsciously, mind too wrapped up in the vision of Kevin to think. But when he feels his boxers sliding down his thighs, he suddenly snaps back again, cheeks going red when his cock jumps free and slaps wetly against his stomach.

Kevin watches with parted lips, tongue slipping out to lick over them. He’s never seen Eric hard, not like this, and he begins aching to have the younger inside him.

Without warning, Kevin presses himself down against Eric, causing his ass to rub deliciously over the younger’s cock. Eric feels his mind go numb at the sensation.

“H-hyung,” he pants, eyes glazing over with lust. “I need to-to tell you something-”

Kevin hums but continues anyway, rutting down against Eric’s hips. Both boys let out loud moans, chasing the pleasure.

“Oh-my god, hyung, _hyung_ , I’m a virgin,” Kevin stops moving altogether, eyes going wide. How did he not know? He just assumed that the younger had messed around with one of the other boys. Sangyeon? Maybe Sunwoo? But no, Eric is pure. The thought has Kevin’s head spinning.

“Seriously?” Eric nods sheepishly, almost as though he’s embarrassed. Kevin hurries to comfort him. “It’s okay! More than okay, actually. It’s so fucking hot, pup. My innocent little puppy, hm? Saved yourself just for me?” Kevin quickly slips back into his role, sighing when he feels Eric twitch beneath him. The blonde nods and bucks up, tip nudging against Kevin’s hole, and Eric shivers.

“Just for you, sir, only you. Don’t want anyone else-can’t even-can’t want them with you,” Eric is a mess already, eyes falling shut. Kevin stills his hips as a result and Eric starts complaining, a pout on his lips.

“Shh, baby,” Kevin picks the lube off the bed from where h left it earlier and pops open the cap. He squeezes a substantial amount out and begins running his fingers over Eric’s dick. “Don’t be so impatient. You won’t get to feel hyungie wrapping around your big sensitive cock if you’re a bad boy.”

Eric shuts up straight away, fingers tangling in the bedsheets as he tries to hold back all of his noises. Kevin smiles, content with his work, and he rubs the remaining lube over his hole before shifting further up Eric’s body.

“If you want to stop for any reason you tell me, okay, pup? Just squeeze my hand or say stop and I will straight away,” Kevin presses a gentle kiss to the younger boy’s forehead before he carefully lines himself up. Without waiting for a reply, he drops down until he feels himself being pushed open, and a moan slips past his lips.

Eric already feels ready to burst. The tension in his stomach is almost unbearable and the feeling of Kevin slowly sliding down his cock is one of the most overwhelming things he’s ever felt. It kind of feels like when he jerks himself off, but it’s so much hotter and so much tighter. It’s also Kevin, and that alone is enough to have him reeling.

“Feels so good,” Kevin’s voice is slurred, a dazed smile on his lips. “Feels so good you fucking me open, pup. So fucking _big_ ,” he finally sinks all the way down, ass flush against Eric’s hips. The younger begins clawing desperately at Kevin’s shoulders.

“Hyung, sir, oh my god, so tight, too tight, _hyung_ -” Kevin lifts himself up and abruptly drops down, drawing a high whine from both boys. He does it again, and again, and again, until he’s practically bouncing in Eric’s lap.

Eric can’t help it; he grabs Kevin’s arms and smashes their mouths together, tongue against tongue. It feels like the elder is sucking his soul out, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind, and Eric loves it.

Kevin rolls his hips down expertly, putting all his late night practicing to good use. The blonde feels heavenly inside him, his cock nudging against all the right places. “You like this, Eric? Having your hyung impaled on your beautiful cock? I bet you’re enjoying this so much, feeling in charge for once-” Kevin draws in a sharp breath at a particularly hard thrust. “But you have to realise how pathetic you are, right? Just sitting there, letting hyung fuck himself on your big useless cock. Just a stupid fucking slut. Would do anything to get your dick wet,” and Eric moans. He moans _so fucking loud_.

“Just a slut for you, sir. Only you. Your fuck toy. Would sit here all day if you wanted, let you use me for your own pleasure,” Kevin is the one to whine this time. He can feel the familiar knot building in his stomach and he wonders if Eric is getting close too. It’s barely ten seconds before he gets confirmation.

Eric grabs his hips and begins thrusting his cock up to meet Kevin’s downwards stroke, stuffing himself so far inside that Kevin feels it in his stomach. “Hyung, gonna cum. Please let me cum inside you, sir, _please_ ,”

Kevin shudders and brushes Eric’s bangs out of his eyes, grinding down until it almost hurts. “Gonna fill me up, pup? Gonna breed me full of your cum?”

Eric nods violently, a pitchy whine dying in his throat. “Yes yes yes,” the boy squeezes his eyes shut as the tension pulls so unbearable tight in his stomach. It’s mere seconds before it snaps. “‘M coming, hyung, a-ah, _fuck_!”

Warmth blooms inside Kevin, the feeling of Eric filling him up just too much to bear. He comes in streaks across the youngers stomach just as Eric’s head falls back against the pillow.

The pair sit there for a while, unmoving, and only when Kevin’s cum becomes uncomfortable does Eric start to slide out. Kevin complains when he’s empty, Eric’s cum running down his thighs. He’s tempted to scoop it up and shove it back in with his fingers, plugging himself up with whatever he can find, but he decides against it for nothing other than the younger’s sanity.

Eric helps wipe down the elder boy, blushing at the sight of Kevin’s hole so red and abused. His thighs are aching and so Eric rubs them with a warm cloth, pressing the occasional shy kiss to the insides.

When they’re both fully cleaned up and cum-free, they sit down on the end of Eric’s bed.  
“Thank you, Eric. That was, like, super good. Did you enjoy it?” What Kevin really means is _was I good enough_ , but he’s never been good with questions.

Eric nods, cheeks dusted pink. ‘Yes. You were even better than I thought you would be, hyung.”

“So you thought about me, huh?”  
Eric chokes on his saliva and looks down at the floor, eyes darting around frantically. “Maybe,” he mutters.

Kevin’s smirk is back again, tugging at his lips. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you tell me about these thoughts, baby, and maybe I can help them become real.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am saving the Kevric tag uwu


End file.
